1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector and shield case therefor which are employed in OA and FA applications and in the field of optical communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As measures against noise, an optical connector having a built-in optical element has hitherto employed a construction for incorporating an optical element in a connector housing made of conductive resin or for containing in insulation resin a metal case having an optical element incorporated therein.
The former optical connector suffers from a problem of an inadequate noise resistance characteristic of a connector housing made of conductive resin.
The problem suffered by the latter optical connector is that, since an optical element, acting as a heat-emitting member, is held in a resin-made housing having comparatively low thermal conductivity, heat is apt to remain in the housing. In order to maintain stable operation of the optical element, limitation must be imposed on an operating speed, which is problematic.
The present invention aims at providing an optical connector having noise resistance and a superior thermal radiation characteristic, as well as a shield case for the optical connector.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an optical connector comprising: a shield case capable of storing an element main body section of an optical element; a connector housing member which retains and stores the shield case in a case storage recess formed therein; and a heatsink section which is provided over and across a rear surface of the shield case and is incorporated into the connector housing member while being exposed to the outside from the connector housing member.
Preferably, the heatsink section may be incorporated into the connector housing member so as to hold down and retain the shield case in the case storage recess from behind.
Preferably, the heatsink section may be formed from material which is superior in heat conductivity to that constituting the connector housing member. Alternatively, the heatsink section may be formed from metal material, or the heatsink section may have a plurality of heatsink projections projecting outward.
Preferably, the heatsink section may be formed integrally with the shield case.
The present invention also provides an optical connector capable of storing an element main body section of an optical element in a connector housing, wherein the entirety of the connector housing is formed from metal material.
In this case, an area of the connector housing located behind the optical element may have a plurality of heatsink projections projecting outward. Alternatively, a shield case capable of storing the element main body section may be retained and housed in the connector housing.
The present invention provides an optical connector comprising: a shield case capable of storing therein an element main body section of an optical element; and a connector housing member which has a case storage recess formed therein and retains and stores the shield case in the case storage recess while at least a rear surface of the connector housing member is exposed to the outside.
The present invention provides an optical connector capable of being mounted on a board, comprising: a connector housing member having a case storage recess formed therein; a case main body section which is formed so as to be able to store an element main body section of an optical element and is housed in the connector housing member; and a plurality of lead sections which extend from the case main body section toward the outside of the connector housing member and can be connected to a ground trace formed on the board.
The present invention provides an optical connector shield case capable of being mounted on a board, comprising: a case main body section which is formed so as to be able to store an element main body section of an optical element and is retained and housed in a connector housing member; and a plurality of lead sections which extend from the case main body section and can be connected to a ground trace formed on the board.
The present invention provides an optical connector including a case storage recess formed in a connector housing member; a rear surface of the connector housing member facing an opening formed in the case storage recess; and a shield case storing an element main body section of an optical element, wherein the shield case is retained and housed in the case storage recess, and heat developing in the optical element is dissipated to the outside through the opening, the connector further comprising: a positioning projection formed in the shield case in a direction orthogonal to a direction in which insertion to the case storage recess is to be effected; and a guide groove section which is capable of slidably engaging with the positioning projection and is formed in a circumferential wall section extending from the opening of the connector housing member to the case storage recess, wherein the positioning projection is slidably engaged with the guide groove section, so that the shield case is inserted into the case storage recess while being positioned in at least one direction orthogonal to the direction in which the shield case is to be inserted.
In this case, the guide groove may pass through the case storage recess, and while the shield case is housed in the case storage recess, the positioning projection may preferably be exposed to the outside of a connector housing member by way of the through portion of the case storage recess.
The present invention provides an optical connector which is incorporated into a connector housing member while an element main body section of an optical element is housed in a shield case and which dissipates heat of the optical element by way of the shield case, the connector comprising:
an elastic member which is interposed between the element main body section of the optical element and a case main body section of the shield case capable of storing the element main body section while remaining in at least partial intimate contact with an exterior surface of the element main body section and with an interior surface of the case main body section.
Preferably, the elastic member may be formed from a conductive, magnetic, and elastic material.
The present invention provides an optical connector shield case which is incorporated into a connector housing member while an element main body section of an optical element is housed in a shield case and which dissipates heat of the optical element by way of the shield case, the connector comprising: an elastic member which is interposed between the element main body section of the optical element and a case main body section of the shield case capable of storing the element main body section while remaining in at least partial intimate contact with an exterior surface of the element main body section and with an interior surface of the case main body section.